fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zoomer3539/Danganflipa: Chapter 2 - A Final Heartache (Deadly Life)
Previous: Chapter 2 - A Final Heartache (Daily Life) Next: Chapter 2 - A Final Heartache (Class Trial) Welcome back to Danganflipa, my fanmade Danganronpa/Papa Louie series! Last time, Cooper and the others took their quiz on the school rules... only for the quiz to be followed by another murder! The victim is Elle... who was found lying dead on the stairs in the pool. Although it's a large pill to swallow, Cooper knows that one of them killed Elle, and it's up to him to figure it out! Day #4: Body Discovery Cooper: Elle, the Ultimate Scientist... she was very soft-spoken and timid, but she wanted to create peace with everyone. She was incredibly smart, and helped out a lot during investigations... definitely worthy of her Ultimate title. I could tell that Elle wanted to become stronger... she wanted to change herself for the better. A girl like Elle... was completely innocent. She did absolutely nothing wrong... so why? Why her, out of all people? Why... ''Elle... ELLLLLLLLLLLLE!!! Timm: ... Cooper: ''My legs began to feel wobbly. My vision, blurry. I know that I should be used to this because I've seen a corpse before... but unlike last time... I'm looking at a corpse up close. I can't even see her face... just the back of her head. Deano: Wh-What?! Why is Elle...? Clover: No... not again... Wylan B: She's okay... isn't she?! She can't be dead! Xandra: She's definitely dead. You heard the Body Discovery Announcement, did you not? Wylan B: Y-Yeah, but... Tohru: Out of all people, why Elle? She was so kind to us all... who would do something like that to her?! Allan: Stop. Tohru: Hey, what's your- Allan: I said stop. Cooper: Allan began ferociously sniffing the air, like a beast. Allan: There is some sort of strong smell in the room. Cooper: Hey, you're right! Chuck: Th-That wouldn't be Elle's blood, would it? Ninjoy: (walks up to Elle's corpse) It doesn't look like she's bleeding anywhere... Elle doesn't have any wounds, it looks like. Chuck: But... but how is that possible if she's dead?! Ninjoy: Elle must have been killed in some way other than blunt force or with a sharp object. Allan: It's possible she was strangled to death. Or she was poisoned. Monokuma: (appears) Whoa! Slow your roll, everyone! Hold thy horses! Deano: And what do you want? We already know that Elle's dead. Monokuma: Isn't it painfully obvious that Elle's dead? Oops, I punned... Chuck: Hey! You leave inappropriately timed puns to me! Monokuma: I'm just here to give you the basic information about this state of affairs. Of course, Elle is dead. But, have you accepted the fact that one of you killed her? Akari: But what if she committed suicide? Monokuma: ... Akari: That's it! I'm right, aren't I? Monokuma: ...I can't tell you anything like that so I'll just keep quiet. Akari: I'm right, I can feel it. Monokuma: Everyone remember the motive that I gave out? Ninjoy: The one where if a murder doesn't happen in less than 24 hours, Papa Louie will be executed, correct? Deano: And with Papa Louie gone, we would have no source of food in Flip's Peak Academy. Allan: And we would all die a slow and painful death by starvation. Monokuma: That is coooorect! One of you murdered Elle so you could save Papa Louie! Utah: Ugh... it's too cruel... I think I'm gonna be sick... Monokuma: Ooh, when Papa Louie hears the news, he's gonna be jumping with joy! Clover: Wait, but the Body Discovery Announcement already went off. Wouldn't Papa Louie have seen it already? Monokuma: Oh, that's right... he did... Clover: And no, he wouldn't be happy that somebody killed for him! His number one priority is to save us all! Monokuma: So? Clover: So... I don't know where I'm going with this... Monokuma: Exactly! You stay quiet and learn your place! Clover: Why you... Monokuma: And now, the best part of the investigation... the infamous Monokuma File! ...Number two. Cooper: I checked my e-Handbook, and I could see that Monokuma had already performed an autopsy on Elle's corpse and sent it to us. ''I don't get it, though. How are you already finished with her Monokuma File? Monokuma: Because I'm better than you, remember? It would take you forever just to write a paragraph, let alone a whole autopsy report. But me, no. I'm different. Akari: You don't say... Monokuma: So I whipped it up as fast as possible for you all! Gremmie: Excellent work, Monny K! Monokuma: D-Don't call me Monny K in front of the students like that... you'll embarass me... Wylan B: I don't know what's worse... Elle's death or y'all two's alliance! Gremmie: Don't get jealous. Wylan B: Wasn't gonna...! Monokuma: Now, now... this idle chit-chat is only getting in the way of your precious investigation time! Utah: Pft! Like I'd actually do this investigation thing again! Monokuma: Hm? Utah: I'm not participating in the class trial! Monokuma: Oh, but all students must participate in the class trial. Utah: Who says? Monokuma: It's either that or death, you know. Utah: D-Death... alright fine, I'll be a part of the trial. Monokuma: It was going to be like that anyw- Utah: But I refuse to investigate. Cooper: ''Without another word from anyone, Utah left the poolhouse in tears. Can... she even do that? I mean I feel bad for her but... Monokuma: Ah! That reminds me. It looks like another person won't be allowed to investigate. Cooper: What? Who? Monokuma: Sorry, Wylan B. You're outta luck. Wylan B: Wait, what?! Why can't I investigate? Monokuma: Don't you remember my rules for the pop quiz? If you fail the quiz, you get area restrictions for a day! So this means you can only stay inside your dorm, the dining hall, or the gymnasium. Also, you're not supposed to be inside the poolhouse. Wylan B: S-Seriously...? You're not gonna let me investigate just because I failed that stupid quiz? Monokuma: Sure, why not? I've got eleven people here to investigate. Who needs you? Wylan B: (walks towards door) A-Alright... but... you'll be sorry! Cooper: He dramatically slammed the door with his hands, and stormed out as the doors slowly shut with a loud bang. Monokuma: Now then, it's about time for the despair-filled class trial! So you had better get ready~! (disappears) Akari: Jeez, I wish that he'd cut the whole "despair" thing. Gremmie: Yeah, me too. Akari: Uh-huh? Is that so? Gremmie: Definitely. It's annoying. Akari: You... you're not making sense. Just shut up and investigate. Gremmie: Will do. Good luck, everyone. Cooper:'' I don't know how to feel about Gremmie. He's the mastermind behind the killing game, and he's obviously evil, but he keeps dropping these subtle remarks that makes it seem like he's our ally. Emphasis on "like he's our ally." But... he's not my problem. It's Elle's killer. Just like last time, I have to expose the killer, and reveal the truth. For Elle...'' Day #4: Investigation INVESTIGATION START Cooper: I think I did this last time too, but I started off my investigation by checking the Monokuma File. : The victim was Elle. Estimated time of death is around 5:15 p.m. The body was discovered sitting on the stairs in the shallow end of the pool. Her skin has no external injuries, however, it has taken more of a darker shade. It appears her death was instant. Cooper: Ugh... she really doesn't have any external injuries. I walked up to her corpse. She was wearing her blue bikini that she wore when Utah invited me and some others to the pool. If she died instantly, than she must have been killed as she was going inside the pool. How could that have happened? Akari: Hey, did you catch it too, Cooper? Cooper: Catch what? Akari: Monokuma left something out on this. Cooper: Yeah... I thought it seemed strange. What is it? Akari: The cause of death. The only thing it says about her getting killed is that it was at 5:15 p.m. and she doesn't have injuries. Cooper: Then maybe she died just like Allan described before: either poisoning or strangulation. Akari: Well, it doesn't look like she has rubbing marks on her neck, so we can rule strangulation out. Cooper: So then it's gotta be poisoning! Akari: Not necessarily. The Monokuma File didn't mention if there were traces of poison inside of Elle's corpse. Cooper: But... what if Monokuma doesn't mention stuff like that? Akari: No, he does. Remember last time when we were investigating Scooter's murder? Cooper: It said something about poison there, didn't it? Akari: Yeah, and I've got it saved here. It says, and I quote, "There are no traces of drugs or poison." Cooper: Oh, really? Well... hopefully we'll find out soon how Elle died. "Monokuma File #2" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook. Cooper: There's some people here. I should ask them for clues. ''Hey, Clover. Have you found anything yet? Clover: No... not really. I still can't believe that Elle was... Cooper: I know... she really didn't deserve any of this. Clover: You're right... she didn't... Cooper: Well... can you tell me about what happened? Anyone you saw, maybe? Clover: No, just Deano. He left to get snacks from the movie theater instead of getting Papa Louie to fix him breakfast. Cooper: So it's like what I do with lunch; I just skip it. Clover: Yeah... he really is a gentleman. Caring about others before himself. Especially in a situation like this, it'd be hard to act that way. Cooper: I definitely get what you mean. I'll talk to Deano later and ask him about it. Clover: Thanks. G-Good luck... '"Clover's Account" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook.' Cooper: Timm, how's the investigation going? Timm: ... Cooper: Timm? Timm: ... Cooper: ''He must still be in shock about what happened to Elle. I could tell those two were close... they really liked each other. I bet he felt the same way I did when I lost Scooter. ''I'm really sorry about Elle, Timm. Timm: ...Me, too... Cooper: Did you see her anytime today? Timm: ...The pop quiz... Cooper: I meant before that. Timm: ......When... when we met... Cooper: ''This is going nowhere...! ''How about today, then? Did you see her today at all? Timm: ............... Cooper: ... Timm: ...Yes... I saw her this morning... she wanted to stay inside her dorm during Breakfast. Cooper: Where? In her dorm? Timm: ...Mhm... Cooper: Okay. Thank you so much, and I hope you'll feel better. Timm: ... Cooper: ''Oh man... this must be so hard on Timm... this isn't the upbeat and outspoken Timm I know. "Timm's Account" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook. Cooper: I left the swimming pool area and entered the pool house, which connected to the locker rooms. There were some people there. ''Hey, Xandra. Is everything okay? Xandra: Not the best I've been, but I'll get through it. How's the investigation going? Cooper: Just fine. Can you tell me anything you found? Xandra: I didn't find anything yet... but I have testimony. Cooper: Testimony? Xandra: I was in your lounge for all of today until the pop quiz. Cooper: Was anyone there? Xandra: No, it was just me. But I had a perfect view of the dorm hall from there. The window in the door is quite large, so it wouldn't be difficult to see the whole hall. Cooper: And did anyone come out? Xandra: Several times, yes... but I don't seem to recall Elle coming out of her dorm until we were called to the band room. I wonder why? Cooper: Timm said it was because she didn't want to eat Breakfast with us. She may have been too scared to leave her room, too. Xandra: I see, thank you. Cooper: By the way, do you have any suspects? Xandra: ...At the moment, no. However, I have an inkling that it was one of the people who didn't show up to Breakfast this morning. Cooper: That would be... Allan, Deano, Gremmie, and Clover, right? Xandra: And I as well. Oh well, I suppose my theories will form in time. Cooper: Okay. Good luck. Xandra: You as well. '"Xandra's Account" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook.' Chuck: Hey, Cooper. Come check this out. Cooper: What'd you find? Chuck: Nothing. Just the rules for the swimming pool. Cooper: Yeah? What about them? Chuck: Well, it doesn't make sense. Cooper: What doesn't make sense? Chuck: Can you just let me talk?! Cooper: Jeez, sorry. Chuck: As I was saying, the rules say that no weapons are allowed inside the pool. But then how did Elle die if weapons aren't allowed in here? Cooper: Well, she could've been strangled or poisoned. We've been over this. Chuck: But... can poison really be considered a weapon? Cooper: I... guess so. Chuck: Then that settles it! She was strangled to death! Cooper: No, wait... she doesn't have strangulation marks on her neck! Chuck: Okay, then she was poisoned. Cooper: But no traces of poison were found in the corpse. Chuck: AAAAAAGH! Can you just let me investigate?! Cooper: Oh, hey, what's this? Chuck: Which rule? Cooper: The second one, how no less than three people can enter the pool at one time. Chuck: What's your point? Cooper: Elle was a stickler for rules, so I'm sure she would have followed all of these rules. So why would she enter the pool alone if she knew she was going to break a rule? Chuck: Hmm... well, I don't know. We can figure that out later. Cooper: Okay. Thanks for the help. '"Swimming Pool Rules" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook.' Cooper: ''That's everyone here. I guess I should go check out Elle's study center next. Maybe there's some clues in there. I passed the Izuru Statue, and wondered why something like this was even here. I mean I know he's the founder of Flip's Peak, but why erect a golden statue of him? It's not that great of an honor... Okay, I'm here. There's some people here. They all seem intelligent enough to give some good info. Akari: (looks through medicine cabinet) Hm... what...? Cooper: Is something wrong, Akari? Akari: Not wrong, just suspicious. See, check this. Cooper: She picked up a small white bottle. ''What is that? It says... rubbing alcohol? Akari: Yep. Cooper: That's just an ordinary bottle. What's so special about it? Akari: It's full, but that's the thing. There's no aluminum cap. Cooper: Aluminum cap? Like the thing you peel off of maple syrup? Akari: Odd example, but yeah. It doesn't seem like anyone used it, but someone definitely opened it. Strange, yeah? '"Rubbing Alcohol" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook.' Cooper: Should you really be snooping around in Elle's refrigerator, Allan? Allan: Yes. I'm investigating. Cooper: ... Allan: I assume you wanted something. If so, spit it out. We haven't got all day. Cooper: Just asking if you found anything yet. Allan: In that case, yes. I found this. (holds up a clear bottle with a skull on the label) Cooper: Wh-What is that? Poison?! Allan: Yes, and unfortunately, it's empty. Cooper: E-Empty?! D-Does that mean th-that... Allan: I can't say for sure, but it's a theory. Elle was poisoned with the contents of this bottle. Cooper: R-Really... what is it? Allan: It says on the back that it's called Zodiath. Cooper: Z-Zodiath... Zodiath... I remember that from somewhere! Allan: Oh, really? Cooper: Yes, as clear as day. ''Elle and I were hanging out yesterday, and she told me about the poison she was studying called Zodiath. She also said that she had invented the poison, and wouldn't create it because it was very dangerous. Then... why is it here? Allan: Tell me more about this Zodiath, then. Cooper: Well... it- Tohru: Don't worry, I've got something here about that poison! Allan: What now...? "Zodiath Mixture" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook. Tohru: Look at this, it's a whole page of notes on Zodiath. Allan: Did Elle really take down all of these notes? Tohru: Definitely. She is the Ultimate Scientist, so nobody else would be able to understand this. Cooper: But... Elle said she'd never create Zodiath! Tohru: I don't know what to say, man. I guess Elle went behind your back and concocted it in a lab coat or something like that. Allan: Well, what do the notes say? Tohru: I'll read it aloud. "Zodiath is a clear and deadly poison that could be mistaken for water." Cooper: Mistaken for water, huh? So, could that have possibly been put inside the swimming pool to blend in with the pool water? Tohru: "Coming in contact with the poison turns the skin orange and can kill you instantly." Cooper: Well, the Monokuma File said that Elle's death was instant, and her skin took a deeper color. It's getting more and more likely that Elle's cause of death was from this Zodiath. Tohru: "Symptoms include opening pores in your body and releasing the poison in a gas form." Cooper: Oh... well, if the Zodiath was released in a gas form, then we would have taken in the poison and died too, right? But then that one little detail shatters the entire theory that the cause of death was Zodiath! Tohru: "To test for Zodiath, add mercury as a reagent, and the test is positive if the substance turns a bright pink." Allan: Hmm... judging from all the details, it would seem that Zodiath was not the cause of death. Tohru: What? I thought it was pretty obvious that Zodiath killed Elle. The similarity to water, the instant death, the skin color deepening... y'know? Allan: Also, the pores opening in your body and releasing the gas form of Zodiath. Which... did not occur. If it did, we would all have consumed the poison gas and died as well. In other words, this Zodiath poison is even more dangerous than I had imagined. Cooper: So what killed Elle if not the Zodiath? Allan: I don't know... but we need to find the missing piece of the puzzle. This twisted... twisted puzzle...! Cooper: This is too confusing... was Elle killed with the Zodiath or not? "Elle's Notes on Zodiath" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook. Ninjoy: Oh. This is... Cooper: What's going on? Ninjoy: See this Zodiath, was it? The Zodiath bottle has some sticky substance above the label. Cooper: That's odd. Wonder what it's from. Ninjoy: And see this, the alcohol bottle label is really sticky, too. What if the alcohol label was put on the Zodiath bottle? Cooper: I'm confused already, but this is actually some great evidence. Ninjoy: Okay. Let me know when you find anything else. "Bottle Labels" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook. Cooper: That was everything in Elle's Study Center. I bid Ninjoy, Akari, Allan, and Tohru farewell and headed toward the band room. Monokuma and Deano were there. Monokuma: Ah, Cooper! Are you investigating well? Cooper: ... Monokuma: Hey, you should smile more, it's bad for your skin. Did you know that frowning takes more muscles than smiling? Cooper: I'm just here to ask some questions. Monokuma: Okay. Shoot. Cooper: Was there anything special about Elle? Monokuma: She was the Ultimate Scientist. Of course she's special... not! What a nerd that girl was! Puhuhu...! PAAAAHAHA! Deano: D-Don't talk about the deceased in that manner! Cooper: Yeah, totally! I meant, was there any reason to kill Elle? Deano: No, there wasn't. Cooper: Deano...? Deano: There wasn't any reason for anyone to kill Elle. She did absolutely nothing wrong. Cooper: That may be true but... Monokuma, can you help me? Monokuma: ...Maaaaaaybeeee... here's Elle's test paper. It may come in handy later on. Be sure to thank me later or I'll keep nagging you to thank me later! Cooper: No response. Monokuma handed me the paper with Elle's neat cursive signature written on the name line. On the top in red ink, Monokuma had written a 100 with a circle drawn around it. ''Huh? Elle got a perfect score? Monokuma: Well of course she did! Scientists have got great memories. Cooper: Wait... something's off. Deano: Nothing should be off if Elle got a perfect score. What do you mean? Cooper: The number of questions. Elle got 20 questions instead of 25, like I did. Deano: Hey, now that you mention it, Elle left first out of all of us. Monokuma, did you know about this? Monokuma: Whoopsie, it looks like I must have given her the version of the test before the pool rules were established. My bad. Deano: That's not "your bad." It's "your fault!" Because of you, Elle finished earlier than she should have, and because she went to the pool first, she died! Monokuma: Hey, hey! Don't go blaming me for something I didn't mean to do! Cooper: *sigh* Lame-o excuses 101 for you. Monokuma: ... Deano: Accident or not, this is a vital clue for this case. I'll take a picture with my e-Handbook. (snaps picture) '"Elle's Test Paper'''" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook. Cooper: Oh, yeah, Deano. I forgot to ask you something. Deano: Yes? Cooper: Earlier in my investigation, I received testimony from Clover saying that you had met with her this morning and you left to go eat at the movie theater. Can you approve this testimony? Deano: Most definitely. I didn't want to trouble Papa Louie by making him serve breakfast, since he may have died. But thanks to this murder, he's alive. It's not that I'm thankful that the murder happened, but I'm thankful that Papa Louie is saved... it's complicated. Cooper: I completely understand. Can you tell me about your meetings with Clover? She told me it was because she wanted to talk to you about being scared. Deano: ... Cooper: Is that right? Deano: ...Yes, that's right. I didn't know that Clover told you about it, and I thought we were going to keep it a secret. Cooper: Why would you keep it a secret? Deano: Because of Clover. She wouldn't want everyone to know that she was scared, just in case someone may have wanted to target her. Cooper: Okay. I understand. Also, didn't you meet yesterday, too? Deano: Yes. Cooper: Okay... I hope that Clover feels better soon. Deano: As do I. Good luck, Cooper. "Clover's Meetings With Deano" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook. Cooper: I guess there's nowhere else to investigate on the second floor. I left the band room and went to the elevator, but I randomly ran into him in the Fountain Hall. Gremmie: Ah, Cooper. I trust you're doing well investigating. Cooper: It's going okay. Meanwhile, here you are, sitting on your butt, relaxing without a care in the world when our time is slowly dwindling! Gremmie: No, I'm investigating. There seem to be some sort of smudge on the side of the Fountain Hall. Here. Cooper: I looked where Gremmie was pointing. ''It's some white substance that someone rubbed onto the tiles. What is that? '"Smudge in Fountain Hall" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook.' Cooper: Hey, I forgot to mention, Gremmie. Do you have an alibi for this morning? Gremmie: This morning? Cooper: As I recall, you were one of the people who failed to show up to Breakfast this morning. What were you doing, and do you have an alibi to prove it? Gremmie: I was just relaxing in Fountain Hall, instead of eating. Cooper: And an alibi? Gremmie: As a matter of fact, Deano did pass me by. It looked like he was headed towards the movie theater, since he left on the exit closest to that. I couldn't see anything besides the fountain hall because the exits are on the ends and I was in the middle. Cooper: I see. Thanks. '"Gremmie's Account" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook.' Cooper: ''I didn't want to tell Gremmie "goodbye" in a formal kind of way, so I just slightly waved my hand and took the elevator down to the dorm hall. There, I found Wylan B and Utah in the hallway. ''How're you guys? Wylan B: Bored out of our minds. Utah: I'm not bored, I'm just furious! Why would another murder occur! I thought we were all friends! Cooper: Calm down, Utah... there must be some reason that Elle was murdered. It's not that the reason will justify the murder... Utah: I can hear you there. So, what did you want? Cooper: Wylan B, do you mind if I take a picture of your test paper as evidence? Wylan B: Uh, yeah. Why? Cooper: No nook or cranny should go unchecked, you know. Wylan B: *sigh* Lucky for you, Monokuma gave it to me before I used the elevator. Here. Cooper: ''Wylan B handed me his test paper and in red ink on the top, in the middle of a hand-drawn circle... was a big... fat... ''A 32?! Wylan B: What? Don't look so surprised. I suck at tests anyway... Cooper: Yep, it looks like you've got 25 questions, too. Wylan B: So? Cooper: Oh yeah, you didn't know cuz you didn't investigate. Elle's test paper had 20 questions instead of 25. Utah: Hey, so is that why she finished first? Cooper: Possibly. '"Wylan B's Test Paper" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook.' Cooper: And while I'm here... Utah. Utah: Need something? Sorry, I'm not swimming again for a few days. Cooper: It's nothing like that... I just wanted to ask about the letter. Utah: Oh, this letter? Here. Cooper: Wait, what? You have a letter? Utah: Yeah. Tohru sent it to me. She wanted to throw a pool party for us all! Isn't that great! It was a surprise party, too! Cooper: No, no... my letter said that you sent it. Wylan B: And so did mine! So Utah, you didn't write that letter? Utah: No, I didn't... I thought Tohru sent that letter. Cooper: You guys know what this means, right? Wylan B: No... what does it mean? Cooper: Either my letter, Utah's letter, or both letters were signed by someone other than Utah or Tohru. '"Pool Party Letter" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook.' Cooper: Now that I think about it, maybe I should go check Elle's letter. Utah: I had better come with you. I don't think it'd be a great idea to enter a girl's room alone. Cooper: I didn't have any bad intentions. Utah: I'm just making sure. Come on. Wylan B: D-Don't forget me, guys... Cooper: ''We entered Elle's dorm room, and it was very clean. Her navy blue bedspread had no wrinkles, her desk had notebooks neatly stacked onto it... and in the middle of all the neatness, there was Elle's letter; opened and easy to see. Utah: I've got it! Let's compare it to yours, Cooper. Cooper: I held up my letter next to Elle's. ''It's the same, but at the end it says this, "By the way, I checked with Monokuma, and I got the okay to enter the pool alone, so if you get there earlier than everyone else, it's fine to go ahead and swim." But mine doesn't say that? What does that mean? Utah: Maybe the killer targeted Elle? Cooper: But did the killer write these letters, though? Utah: I'm not sure... but we'll find out. '"Elle's Letter" has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook."' Day #4: Trial Arrival '''Ding dong, bing bong...' Cooper: I'm getting tired of the same photo of Monokuma holding the Fizzo Gold in his hands, but it still popped up on every monitor. Monokuma: Okay, everyone! It's about time for the heart-pounding excitement that awaits you all... the class trial! I would like the remaining thirteen students to meet at the elevator in the dining hall! Oh, and Wylan B and Utah, you had better be prepared to be flooded with clues, info, and theories once you enter the class trial! You guys chose not to investigate, so you'll get what's coming to you! Utah: What?! Already? We've barely had any time to investigate! Cooper: But... you didn't investigate. We exited the room and went to the elevator with Wylan B. We took the elevator to the second floor where everyone else was. Their faces were nervous, just like last time. Is a killer really among those faces... no, I can't be like this. I know that someone killed Elle. Timm: ... Cooper: Hey guys, where's Monokuma? Monokuma: I'm... right here! Cooper: I turned around and there was Monokuma, right behind me. ''Ah-! Can you STOP doing that, please?! Monokuma: Aw, but it'd be too anti-climactic if I had just walked in, you know! Akari: Get out of our way, Creameo. We've got a trial to get to. Monokuma: Hey, so do I! But for you, m'lady, I will gladly step two feet to the side. (steps two feet to the side) Akari: (sarcastically) What a gentleman. Deano: (sarcastically) Yes, he even makes me look bad with that attitude. Tohru: Um... is it polite to praise yourself like that? Allan: Knock it off, you three. Let's enter this elevator. Wylan B: Y-Yeah... c'mon in... Cooper: ''Pretty soon, all 13 of us fit inside the elevator. I noticed that we had more room than last time. It's obvious why, though. We passed the water section. Utah: ... Chuck: ... Timm: ... Gremmie: *soft laugh* What's with the silence? In good conversations, one person speaks, and another person speaks back to progress the conversation. Ninjoy: Oh, you want to have a conversation? Then I shall make my statement to progress it... shut up. We don't care. Gremmie: Haha, what a hardhead. Monokuma: Okay, we've made it! Cooper: The elevator doors reopened, and I expected to see the same thing as last time. Red carpets, checkered floors... but this time... it was completely different. It didn't even feel like a courtroom. The floor was made of metal, with yellow buttons dotting lines in the floor. The walls were sky blue, and it was divided into three sections, each one spinning in a different direction than the adjacent one. Multicolored but faded pipes and gears were scattered across the walls. Our podiums looked the same, but the poles in the front were replaced by small grey pipes. The floor surrounding the podium ring was replaced by a steel mesh flooring. Chuck: Wh-What is this, a factory?! Monokuma: Factory-inspired. Clover: Hey, Gremmie! How far have you thought out this killing game?! Gremmie: I didn't think of this one. Monokuma decorates the courtroom, I just stand by as the mastermind. Clover: But you shouldn't. Utah: How did you decorate all of this in two days, Monokuma? Monokuma: I keep telling you guys, you're gonna have to stop asking me, it'll get on my nerves! It's because I'm not a human, I'm Monokuma! And I'm better than all of you! Cooper: I'm... just speechless. Monokuma: Now then, everyone return to your spots! If you can't remember where you were last time, just use the new placeholders as a guide! Akari: New placeholders...? Monokuma: Check it out! Isn't it purtty? Cooper: Monokuma lifted his ball-shaped paw towards the podiums, and two more picture stands have been placed there. Scooter's was still there, but Alberto's had also been added. Another was facing away from us, but I was pretty sure that it belonged to Elle. I walked up to that one, and Elle had a big X painted over her face. Alberto's had a diagonal grid pattern painted over the entire picture. I guess that represents his execution, how he was cut by the wires in the goal. Tohru: Hey, Monokuma! Alberto's picture stand... does that have anything to do with his execution...? Monokuma: Yeah, I got creative. Tohru: Man, I wish that you'd do the same with Elle's portrait so we could know how she died... Cooper: Me too, but that's the hard part. We don't get information spoon-fed to us. We have to find the truth on our own. Because if we don't, then everyone's life would be in danger. And that's something I can't allow. Elle was such a great person, who was trying to change for the better. Why... would someone murder her? Aside from Gremmie, everyone here has gotten so close to one another, and we'd never betray each other just to leave, or to save Papa Louie! Now comes the hard part. Our feelings towards each other mean nothing now. Just the truth. I said the exact same thing last time, but this time... it feels a little bit more empty. Can I really hold fast to what I believe during the trial? Who knows... but I hope I can. I walked up to my podium, beside Clover and Deano, and held the top of my podium and leaned forward, hanging my head down that all everyone could see of me was my hair. We have to go through this again... huh? It's hard on everyone, especially Timm... but I promise! I'll find out who the blackened is... for Elle, Timm, and everyone else who did nothing wrong! This class trial billowing with hope and despair... has begun. Who killed Elle, the Ultimate Scientist? Find out in Danganflipa: Chapter 2 - A Final Heartache (Class Trial), coming soon! Vote below for who you think will survive! Who Do You Think Survives the Killing School Life? (this will also determine who will have the next free time events) Ninjoy, Ultimate Thief Wylan B, Ultimate Rapper Akari, Ultimate Biker Xandra, Ultimate Guardian Allan, Ultimate Hockey Player Utah, Ultimate Tour Guide Timm, Ultimate Competitive Dancer Chuck, Ultimate Model Clover, Ultimate Percussionist Deano, Ultimate Gondolier Gremmie, Ultimate Surfer Tohru, Ultimate Youtuber Category:Blog posts